1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to visual processing devices, visual processing methods, programs, display devices, and integrated circuits, and in particular relates to visual processing devices, visual processing methods, and programs for performing adjustment so as to change the effect of visual processing of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image processing devices that employ tone processing, and image processing devices that employ spatial processing, as processing methods for improving the quality of the image signal of an original image have been known.
Tone processing is processing in which a lookup table (hereinafter, abbreviated as “LUT”) is used to effect pixel value conversion for each target pixel, regardless of the pixels surrounding that target pixel, and is also known as gamma correction. For example, to enhance the contrast, pixel value conversion is performed using a LUT for assigning a wide range of tone to frequently appearing tone levels in the original image. Some examples of tone processing in which a LUT is employed include tone processing in which a single LUT is selected and used for an entire original image, and tone processing in which a LUT is selected and used for each of a plural number of image regions obtained by partitioning the original image.
Spatial processing is technology that involves use of the value of a target pixel for filter application and the values of the pixels around that pixel in order to transform the value of the target pixel. The image signal that is obtained through spatial processing is used to perform contrast enhancement of the original image (for example, see Patent Citation 1).
Patent Citation 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,304.